


讨厌与喜欢的临界值（下）

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	讨厌与喜欢的临界值（下）

>>>>>

刚进门，便被等在门内的人扑倒了，不，那才不是什么充满热情的爱的拥抱，而是可以用‘袭击’来形容的恶意行为。

从新宿赶过来的折原骑在他的身上，居高临下的看着他。

【你有女人了？】

女人？

平和岛有些茫然。

[喂喂，这种事可是连自己也没听说过啊。]

【别摆出一副人生赢家的样子。】

举起折叠刀使得刃尖对准了平和岛，折原语气恶劣的说道。

【少恶心了，不过就是一个爱好玩丨弄男性的强丨奸犯。】

平和岛没有说话，在他的下方看着他。

觉察到异样的折原不耐的挪了挪臀丨部，他感觉到自己尾骨处的地方，有什么渐渐变得灼丨热的东西在抵着自己。

【像发丨情的野狗一样！】

他开口骂道。

平和岛还是一言不发，他沉默着抬起了手，并将它们伸进了身上人的深色T恤里，缓缓抚丨摸丨着掌下温热的肌肤。

【嗯……】

向上捏住乳丨首的时候，折原忍不住叫出了声。

T恤被胡乱地卷了上去，平和岛搂住他的腰坐起身，低头在他的脖颈里吮丨吸起来。

【哈……哈啊……】

配合着动作的喘息，折原拿着刀的手垂了下来，因为无处可放而将手臂缠上了平和岛的后背。

回过神来的时候，自己已经被抱到了卧室的床丨上，双丨腿架在平和岛的肩膀上，双手向后抓着柔丨软的枕头，随着平和岛一下又一下的撞击而摇晃着，嘴里肆意地发出了羞耻的呻丨吟。

【慢……啊……慢点……混丨蛋……】

穴丨口处灼痛的不行，自己明明在来之前就做了准备，但是、对方的那根太大了，和自己用来扩张的手指没有可比性。

一想到自己为了那无聊的醋意就跑来曾经囚丨禁过自己的男人这里，就觉得是不是有哪里错的离谱，为什么，为什么自己还是过来了，还不知廉耻的大张双丨腿渴求着对方？

【这样，喜欢？嗯？】

一边把自己更深地埋入他的体丨内，平和岛喘着粗气问他。

被、被填满了……

好满足……

【舒服……好舒服……啊……不……不要停……嗯啊……】

太舒服了，以至于说话都开始含糊不清，用来喘息和呻丨吟的嘴巴无法闭合，唾液从嘴角溢了出来。

【好、好大……好舒服……】

娼妇一样，完全没有羞耻心可言，心里觉得这样的情形很可怕，但无论身心都无法停止去享受欢丨愉。

被狠狠地吻住了，口丨中的每一处地方都被扫丨荡，呻丨吟声也变得支离破碎。

【我也是……】

好不容易才被放开，大口汲取着氧气的同时，听到平和岛用低哑的声音说。

【好舒服，在你的身丨体里，太舒服了……临也……】

性丨爱，说到底是什么呢？

释放欲丨望的方式？

没有爱意的情况下也能享受愉悦的行为？

可是啊，要是在这份欢丨愉中点缀上一些爱意的话，也是会达到意想不到的效果吧？

【不……不行了……唔嗯……】

被平和岛的话所感染的折原不停小幅度的摇着头。

【快停下……要……啊……要去了……啊啊！】

空白之后，精疲力尽的虚丨脱感袭了上来，然而身丨体还在被人摇晃着，进入自己的人还没有射。

脱力的身丨体任由对方摆丨布着，如同玩偶一般没有实质感，这样下去还不知道被这头精力充沛的野兽折腾到什么时候，一想到这个就感到恐丨慌起来。

【不……我不要了……嗯……快停下……啊……停下……】

无所适从，自己的小丨穴会不会就因此被弄坏呢，这样想着，恐丨慌感变得越来越盛，忍不住低哼着哭出了声。

【不要……呜呜……说了停下……会死的……啊……好丨痛……呜呜呜……】

乱七八糟的叫了很多的词语，各种意义上被弄得一塌糊涂，少量的眼泪从眼角里溢了出来，但很快就有人用舌丨尖将它们全部舔shì干净。

平和岛放下折原架在自己肩膀上的双丨腿，俯下丨身来搂住他，汗湿的金发贴在他的脸颊上，身下的动作越发激烈了起来，撞得他穴丨口都发丨麻到没有知觉的地步。

好可怕，太可怕了。

折原怀着‘也许会被玩坏’的恐惧感颤栗着，下意识的将双丨腿盘上平和岛的腰丨际以迎合着不知何时能结束的撞击，口丨中渐渐连求饶声也说不出来了，只能发出断断续续的声音。

遭到对方囚丨禁的时候，这副躯体早已习惯了被折磨和调丨教，早已忘了该如何正常的去做丨爱，‘只要享受就行了’、‘其他的什么都不用管’，不知不觉中，就被对方无意识的灌输了这样的想法，身丨体也变得淫丨荡不堪，没有了羞耻感的外衣，连哭叫也变得习以为常了。

囚丨禁之后的后遗症，就这样深入进了骨髓之中，无法拔除。

没办法在短时间内再次勃丨起，前列腺被摩擦的快丨感却再次积累起来，看来自己要进入无射丨精高丨潮了，意识到这一点之后，便认命地将双手抱上了对方的脖颈。

一起而至的高丨潮，平和岛压在他的身上，重重的喘息着，两个人的胸膛剧烈收缩又迅速重新填满彼此的空隙，空气里充满了荷尔蒙释放的浓郁气味。

‘得丨救了’，折原用他那再次经历高丨潮的大脑勉强恢复了理智，并且这样想道。

过来挑衅却被丨操哭，这也太狼狈了吧？

【我不管你是从哪里听到我有女人的消息。】

两人躺在床丨上享受性丨爱后的余韵的时候，平和岛一边抚丨摸丨着他的腰侧一边说道。

【事实上我就只想干丨你一个，要是你还不放心的话，那就多安排几个眼线盯着我就好了。】

听到这些的折原惊讶的看向了平和岛。

【窃丨听器无论你放几个在我的身上都没有关系，动用你能做到的一切来监丨视我吧，这样你就不用再担心我被谁抢走了。】

给予了自己无限获取情报的权丨利，把所有的隐私都展丨露无遗地送到自己面前——

折原瞪大了眼睛看他。

平和岛笑了起来，他宠溺的摸了摸折原的发顶。

【想问我为什么是吗？】

那正是让折原感到不安的笑容，充斥着病态与非正常。

【因为啊，如果一直都在你的视线里的话，会觉得自己也一直在被你爱着呢。】

那场囚丨禁的后遗症，并非只有自己一人患有，折原突然意识到了这一点。

错误犯丨下的瞬间，无论是受丨害丨者还是加害者，就都已经失去了被救赎的权丨利，无论过了多久都会深陷其中，无法自拔。

【啊啊，真是的。】

低头钻入平和岛的怀中，折原这样嘲讽着自身。

【这已经分不清是爱意还是其他的什么了吧……】

 

END

 

又续写了这么糟糕的系列果咩，因为满500fo了所以忍不住飚了个车（虽然是自行车 (๑•̀ㅂ•́)）谢谢关注咱的米娜桑yo~

于是这次的片段是对被新罗他们从平和岛那里救出来的临也的描写，各种意义上来说两个人都已经坏掉了啊，一方像是缺失安全感的孩子一样不停地监视着曾经囚禁过自己的男人，害怕对方重新和别人在一起，另一方则渴望自己被‘注视’，只有这样才能感受到彼此是相爱的。。总之，这么黑暗真的很抱歉（土下座

可能这个系列以后都会以片段的形式放出，也许下次就会写到监禁前期的临也了（←自身很想看），不按顺序又意义不明，请不要嫌弃~


End file.
